I'm With Stupid
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Freddie's daughter from the future visits him on Father's Day to tell him not to spend it alone this year.


**Hey guys! Happy Father's Day! I just walked eight miles with my daddy, and my feet are killing me. Peeing hurt. So please enjoy my pain!**

Freddie Benson woke up that Father's Day, and intended to spend it like any other Father's Day. He intended to spend Father's Day by himself, just like every year. It was too painful to think about his dad, Jack Benson, who had died when Freddie was just a young boy. Little did Freddie know that the universe didn't intend to have Freddie spend it by himself. Today, Freddie was going to be the dad he always wanted to have. There was a pounding on the glass. A little red haired girl with green eyes smiled at him and waved. Freddie opened the door to his padio, and the little girl walked in. She smiled at Freddie.

"Hi." She said. Freddie looked both ways, then turned to the girl.

"Um, Hi." Freddie said. The young girl waved. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ariel Ashley Benson." Ariel said.

"Benson? My last name is Benson. Is this some sort of trick or something?" Freddie asked.

"No. I'm your daughter." Ariel said.

"Daughter? I don't have a daughter." Freddie said.

"Relax, relax. I'm from the future. I'm here so you don't have to spend Father's Day alone!" Ariel said.

"H-How did you know I was gonna spend it alone?" Freddie asked.

"You're dad is dead, right?" Ariel asked. Freddie didn't answer. "Thought so. Anyway, you know some else who's dad is dead? Sam. She's spending it alone too." Ariel said, picking up a camera. Freddie took it from her and set it down on the table next to him.

"So, you're my daughter, from the past?" Freddie asked. Ariel nodded.

"Hey, here's an idea. Let's take a trip." Ariel said. Freddie looked at her as if she was insane. "Oh don't worry. We're not going to go to China. We're just gonna see mommy." She added.

"Mommy?" Freddie asked.

"Hello? Have you not been paying attention? We're going to see Sam." Ariel said, rolling her eyes at Freddie. She picked up the camera again. "Seriously, what is this?"

"It's a camera, and Sam's your mom? That means that me and Sam...?" Freddie said. Ariel slapped the camera on the table.

"Yes, princess. You and Sam had sex. Do you need me to spell that out for ya? Y-O-U A-N-D S-A-M H-A-D S-E-X." Ariel said, moving her hands as if she was writing her words in the air. She reached out for Freddie's hand. "So are you coming or not? Because I have some emo crap I have to go through and I'd like to be home for dinner." Freddie took Ariel's hand, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was in a diffrent world. He saw two children, and little boy and a little girl, chasing each other around. He looked over at Ariel, who was watching the scene with a smile.

"Why are you showing me this?" Freddie asked. Ariel turned to look at him. She put a hand on her hip.

"You seriously don't remember this? Damn, you got some short term memory problems going on up in that huge brain of yours. This is when you and Sam met, remember buddy boy?" Ariel asked, pointing again at the scene. Looking at the bench, he saw two men. One of them was Jack Benson.

"Dad." Freddie whispered. "What's this have to do with anything?" He added, turning back around to face Ariel.

"Oh it doesn't. I was just passing time. NO YOU IDIOT! Your dad liked Sam a lot, and he wouldn't want you to spend Father's Day alone. He would want you to spend it with Sam. You just want to be what your dad would want you to do, right? Well this is the one time I'm telling you EXACTLY what he wants, and you just say, 'How is this related?' You know, I love you, but you can be a total idiot sometimes." Ariel said. Suddenly, Ariel let go of Freddie's hand, and they were back in his bedroom.

"Well, that's it." Ariel said, turning to walk out the door.

"That's it?" Freddie asked. Ariel turned back around.

"No, you will be visited by three ghosts this evening. The ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. Of course that's it. I hope you learned something." Ariel said. Opening the padio door.

"And what's that?" Freddie asked. Ariel walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Freddie." She called, before disappearing out into the distance. Freddie called Sam. The two of them spent Father's Day together, talking about their dads as they walked along the streets of Seattle and eat frozen yogurt. In the distance, watching them, was Ariel, along with another little girl.

"So you brought them together, Ari?" The other girl asked, watching the scene in front of her.

"Yeah. I think I did a pretty good job. Freaked out Freddie, though." Ariel said, laughing.

"Well, good work. Now they don't have to spend Father's Day alone, crying over their dead dads." The other girl said, giving Ariel a high five. Ariel smiled, and stood up off the sidewalk.

"Well, we should get going. Mom and dad will wonder where we went, and we don't want them worring." Ariel said. The two girls held hands and walked into the distance, looking back at the laughing couple walk along the streets.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review with your favorite line! Thanks!**


End file.
